


Mark's Birthday

by ParkJY



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday, Cerita dah lama buat, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markjin, OnlyYou, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJY/pseuds/ParkJY
Summary: Jinyoung cuba buat sesuatu untuk Mark, but end up sesuatu jadi pada Jinyoung....





	Mark's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> MarkJin For Lifeeeeeeeeeeee....

“Hyung. Jaebum hyung. Harini hari jadi Mark Hyung kan?” tanya Jinyoung kepada Jaebum di dapur. Jaebum sedang membancuh secawan kopi. Dia berpaling ke arah suara dibelakangnya. 

“Nae, waeyo?” balas Jaebum. 

“Kita tak da buat apa-apa ke? Kek ke ape ke?”tanya Jinyoung berdiri di counter dapur sebelah Jaebum sambil bersandar.

“Hyung dah suruh manager-hyung belikan kek. Diorang dah stand-by awal-awal dah. Kau jangan lah risau. Petang ni kita sambut kita-kita je di rumah ni,” kata Jaebum.

“Nak sambut petang ni?” tanya Jinyoung. Tibatiba dia senyap dan menunduk, matanya memandang lantai.

“Kenapa tak boleh ke sambut peta- Oooohhh... Kau ada shooting, ya? kata Jaebum.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

“Hahaha... hyung lupa pula. Mianhae.Mianhaeyo... Tak pelah kami tunggu lah kau sampai balik. Tapi kalau shooting habis awal, baliklah awal, jangan pergi mana-mana. Nak sambut malam tak boleh, besok kita ada event tak boleh nak enjoy lama-lama.” kata Jaebum.

“Yea hyung. Aku cuba habis cepat. Nak ikutkan boleh habis cepat hari ni. Scene tak banyak sangat di tempat tu. Tapi besok pun aku tak boleh.Lepas je habis event, aku kene pergi shooting sampai malam,” kata Jinyoung.

“Ha kalau macam tu buat elok-elok masa shooting. Boleh habis cepat kan?”  
Jinyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Wah! handsome pula harini, ni dah nak pergi ke?” tanya Jeabum memandang Jinyoung atas bawah. Jinyoung memakai jaket hitam jenis kulit, seluar jeans hitam, t-shirt putih di dalam dan style rambut comma. 

“Aik aku tiap-tiap hari handsome hyung. Bukan tiap hari je, setiap masa handsome!” kata Jinyoung.

“Alamak janganlah buat hyung muntah di sini,” Jaebum memerli Jinyoung.

“Yaa! Hyung... sampai hati” 

“Hahaha... hyung main-main je lah. Kau kan visual GOT7 sekarang ni, Mestilah setiap hari handsome,” kata Jaebum.

“Hahaha... Gomawo hyung....” Jinyoung tertunduk malu dengan pujian Jaebum. 

“Okay hyung aku dah nak pergi shooting ni. Hyung mesti tunggu aku tau. Jangan sambut selagi aku belum sampai rumah!” kata Jinyoung.

“Ne ne... hyung tahu lah”

“Okay hyung. Bye"

“Ne”  
............................................................

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah hari. Jinyoung diberikan masa berehat untuk makan tengah hari. Sambil-sambil tu, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya di dalam poket. Dia memberi message kepada Mark. Mark kini sedang berada di dalam bilik berbaring di atas katil. Got7 pada hari ni tiada apa-apa aktiviti. Semuanya pada bulan ini mempunyai jadual individu. 

JY: Mark hyung. Saeng-il chukkae hae yo! 

Mark: Ne Jinyoung. Gomawo!

JY: Mark hyung mianhae tak dapat jumpa pagi tadi. Dan mianhae sebab lambat wish. :’(

Mark: Ne Jinyoung. Gwenchana... Hyung okay je. Hyung faham lah. Jaebum cakap tadi, pagi-pagi kau dah keluar pergi shooting. Busy ye hari ni? Banyak scene nak dibuat ke?

JY: Tak da lah banyak sangat. Tapi harini aku tak berhenti hyung dari pagi shooting. Aku nak balik awal. Nak sambut harijadi hyung dengan semua orang.

MARK: Ohh... tapi relax je tau Jinyoung. Jangan stress-stress di sana. Kalau stress nanti lagi susah nak kerja.

JY: Ne hyung. Hyung jangan risau. Aku okay je disini. Hyung mesti tunggu aku balik tau hyung. Jangan sambut tanpa aku! Kalau tak hari jadi aku lagi 2 minggu hyung jangan sambut!

MARK: hahahha... apalah kau ni Jinyoung. Iyalah iyalah hyung tunggulah nae dongsaeng hyung yang paling hyung sayang ni! Janganlah risau my pepi Jinyoungie Junior!

JY: Yaa! Hyung! Jangan panggil aku Junior. Please. My name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung!

MARK: Ne ne Jinyoung. I’m just kidding. Better you come home early. I’m waiting for you my lil pepi ;)

JY: Awwww... alahai hyung. Buat aku cair pulak! 

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum malu. Tangannya di bawah meja memegang handphone. Mark pula sedang berbaring di atas katil dan juga sedang tersenyum lebar. Sesekali Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulus itu.  
........................................................

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 petang. Jinyoung menarik nafas panjang. Lega semua scene shooting hari ni telah selesai. Dia mencapai semua barangnya dan bergerak ke MPV yang sedang menunggunya. Dia masuk ke dalam kereta dan ................

“Hyung sebelum sampai rumah. Boleh tak hyung singgah restoran dekat dengan rumah?”

“Ne Jinyoung.”

Hampir satu jam perjalanan. Jinyoung sampai di hadapan restoran yang dia ingin pergi. Dia memakai mask dan melangkah keluar van. Dia masuk ke dalam restoran dan order 15 special hamburger. Ya! Jinyoung tahu Mark suka makan hamburger dan daging, semua jenis daging. Makanan kegemaran mereka sama! Hamburger dan semua jenis daging. Dia duduk di kerusi di bahagian tepi tingkap restoran tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan handphone dan message Mark sementara menunggu pesanan siap dibuat.

JY:MARK hyung

MARK: Ne Jinyoung mana kau? Dah pukul 5.30 dah ni.

JY:Ne hyung. Tahu tahu. Semuanya dah siap ke di sana?

MARK: Dah siap dah semuanya. Now at living room. All member already here. We just waiting for you. Shooting dah habis?

JY: Dah hyung. Hyung tunggu aku ya. Aku janji aku cuba cepat.

MARK: Okay. whatever you doin right now, make it fast. You got me?

JY:Okay hyung. You don’t have to worry.

MARK: Wow! English!

JY: Hahahaha... XD

MARK: Hahaha... btw better fast okay. We waiting for you my lil’ pepi.

JY: Yaa! Hajima. berhenti panggil aku pepi, hyung. Aku Jinyoung!

Mark: hahaha... i just teasing you...

JY: I’m in public. You better stop.

MARK: Did i turn you on?

JY: Yaaa!! Hajima!! Mitchiyossoe??!

MARK: Mianhae...mianhaeyo... hahahaha....

“PARK JINYOUNG –ssi. Ini pesanan encik.” kata pelayan menghantar sebungkus plastik besar, berisi pesanan Jinyoung tadi.

“Kamsahamnida” Jinyoung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mencapai bungkusan tersebut. 

JY: MARK hyung. Aku dah nak balik dah ni. Bye...

MARK: Ne ne... see you...  
.........................

Jinyoung melangkah keluar dari restoran. Dia tidak perasan rupanya ramai peminat yang sedang memerhatikan dia. Dia tak nampak tadi disebabkan leka message dengan Mark. Dia menunggu di tepi jalan di hadapan restoran tersebut. MPV yang dinaikinya tadi tidak ada di situ. Dia seorang diri menunggu MPV nya setelah menelefon pemandunya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan telefonnya dan cuba menelefon pemandu MPV nya. Pemandunya memarkir kereta tidak jauh dari dia. Tetapi untuk pergi ke Jinyoung perlu berpatah balik menggunakan jalan yang jauh sedikit dari tadi. Jinyoung menunggu sambil memegang handphonenya. Sesekali dia melihat handphonenya. Tiba-tiba.........  
Seseorang memegang tangan kirinya dari belakang. Tangannya di pegang dengan kuat sekali! Jinyoung berpaling dan melihat seorang perempuan memegang tangannya. Dan rupanya 8 orang perempuan mengelilinginya. Jinyoung terkejut dan terus menarik tangannya. Dia menunduk hormat kepada semua yang mengelilinginya. Tangannya tadi masih di pegang . Jinyoung cuba menarik tangannya, tapi tak boleh malahan sebelah lagi tangan wanita tersebut memegang tangannya. Jinyoung cuba untuk bersabar,  
“Miss. Tak boleh buat macam ni. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya.” Jinyoung minta dengan lembut. Mereka ini semua adalah peminat Jinyoung. Dia seorang selebriti perlu menunjukkan sifat yang ramah dan baik.

“Aniyo.” perempuan itu menggeleng kepala. Dan tetap memegang tangannya.

“Tolonglah lepaskan. Jebal” Jinyoung sudah mula cemas. Dia berharap pemandunya sampai dengan cepat.  
“Tolong. Awak tak boleh buat macam ni. Lepaskan tangan saya.” kata Jinyoung minta dilepaskan. Jinyoung menyangkakan peminatnya yang lain membantu, tetapi tidak! Malahan seorang lagi peminatnya memegang tangannya bersama. Jinyoung cuba menarik tangannya, dan tangan kanannya cuba menolak tangan peminat-peminat yang memegang nya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang memegang peha kanannya. Jinyoung terkejut dan menepis/menolak tangan seorang peminatnya yang memegang pehanya tadi!  
“Ani. Hajima! Jebal! Lepaskan tangan saya! Tolonglah!” Jinyoung dah mula panik! Dan sudah mula meninggi suara. Peminat semakin ramai mengelilinginya dari 8 ke 12 ke 17 dan hampir 20 orang mengelilingi! Ada yang menyentuh rambut Jinyoung, ada yang berebut-rebut memegang tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung dah mula marah!  
“Tolong lepaskan tangan saya! Tolong!” Jinyoung hampir terjatuh. Selepas beberapa minit. Pemandu Jinyoung sampai. Pemandunya memarkir kereta dengan laju, berhenti dengan laju! Pemandunya itu pantas berlari ke arah Jinyoung.

“Lepaskan dia!! Lepaskan dia!!” Pemandunya menolak-nolak semua perempuan yang mengelilingi Jinyoung sambil menjerit dengan kuat!  
“Lepaskan dia kau faham tak??!! Aisshhh....!! kata pemandunya. Selepas di marah dan ditolak barulah mereka berhenti dan mengundur ke belakang sedikit.  
“Ahh... apa(sakit)” keluh Jinyoung sakit. Tangan kanannya masih memegang bungkusan yang dibeli tadi. Pemandunya memegang bahu Jinyoung dan memimpin Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka pun berlalu dari situ....

“Jinyoung-ssi. Gwenchana..? Saya minta maaf sangat-sangat. Betul-betul minta maaf. Saya tak patut tinggalkan encik seorang disana tadi. Saya minta maaf encik.”  
“Ah... gwenchanayo hyung. gwenchana... Saya yang salah sepatutnya terus balik tadi. Saya yang nak sangat singgah di restoran tadi. Takpa lah.. Saya okay ni” dia membalas sambil memegang pipinya yang sedang lebam kebiruan dan melihat bungkusan makanan tadi. Dia menggeleng kepala dan berasa sedih melihat bungkusan itu. Sepertinya telah rosak dan hancur.

“Encik. Saya bawa ke hospital dulu ya?”

“Eh! Ani ani. gwenchana gwenchana. Saya nak balik terus!” kata Jinyoung.

“Tapi encik. Muka encik.....”belum sempat dia menghabiskan ayat. Jinyoung memotong.

“Gwenchana. Saya nak terus balik. Kawan-kawan saya dah tunggu di rumah.” kata Jinyoung.  
Pemandunya mengangguk faham dengan kehendak Jinyoung.  
..........................................................

Sampainya di apartmentnya. Pemandunya mengiringi Jinyoung sampai ke depan pintu rumah GOT7.

“Gomawo hyung.” Jinyoung menunduk hormat pemandunya.

“Mianhae Park Jinyoung-ssi. Mianhae....” Pemandunya menunduk kesal.

“AH! hyung gwenchana....” Jinyoung memeluk pemandunya yang seperti kesedihan. Kesal apa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung.  
Lepas itu, pemandunya beredar. Jinyoung menekan passcode rumah dan masuk kedalam rumah. Di dalam Jaebum berteriak memanggil semua orang.

“Yaa! Jinyoung dah balik! Keluar cepat!” Jaebum hanya terdengar passcode rumahnya di tekan. Dia tahu Jinyoung dah balik tapi dia belum melihat Jinyoung. Semuanya dengan pantas dan serentak keluar dari bilik dan terus ke ruang tamu. Ambil tempat di ruang tamu. Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom duduk di kerusi. Jackson duduk di atas lantai , berhadapan dengan meja kopi yang penuh dengan makanan, ada air minuman, french fries, ttoekbokki dan kek harijadi Markue. Jaebum melangkah dari dapur untuk ke ruang tamu.

Jinyoung melangkah masuk selepas membuka kasutnya. 

“Annyeong haseyo” sambil melangkah masuk.

“Annyeo-“ Belum sempat Jaebum menghabiskan ayat, dia terkejut melihat keadaan Jinyoung. Semua mata tertumpu ke arah Jinyoung. Melihat keadaan Jinyoung.

“Ha?!! Jinyoungie!! Waeyo??!” Mark terkejut dan terus berlari ke arah Jinyoung. Dia memegang muka Jinyoung dan menilik Jinyoung atas bawah. Begitu juga dengan Jaebum. Dia memegang tangan Jinyoung dengan muka yang risau. Ahli yang lain semua serta-merta berdiri!  
Terkejut dengan keadaan Jinyoung. Mata kanannya lebam. Pipi kirinya di tepi mulutnya lebam. Rambutnya sudah tidak seperti tadi. T-shirt putihnya koyak di bahagian depan. Seluarnya koyak di peha kanan hadapan!

“Hyung. Mark hyung”. Dia memegang tangan kanan Mark sambil tersenyum.

“Mark hyung. Saeng-il chukkae...” Dia tersenyum pada Mark yang masih dalam keadaan keliru melihat Jinyoung. 

“What happened to you?” MArk bertanya.

“Ani... Lupakanlah pasal aku. Kita nak sambut hari jadi hyung,kan? Ni aku belikan untuk hyung. Hyung suka kan hamburger di restoran depan sana tu. Kita dah lama tak pergi situ. Hyung selalu bawa aku makan di situ. Sebab tu aku lambat sikit hyung. Maafkan aku ya. Buat hyung tunggu.” Dia menunjukkan sebungkus hamburger yang dibelinya tadi.

“Tapi hyung. Mianhae. Semuanya dah rosak teruk. Dah tak cantik macam tadi.” kata Jinyoung. Bibirnya mencebik sedih.

“Gwenchana gwenchana.” Mark mengambil bungkusan itu dari Jinyoung. Mark seperti ingin menangis. Sedih melihat keadaan Jinyoung. Dia masih tidak pasti apa yang jadi pada Jinyoung. Dia menarik tangan Jinyoung ke sofa dan duduk di sana. Jaebum mengikutinya dari belakang.  
Mark meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas pehanya.

“Ermm... boleh tak tunggu kejap. Macam tak selesa je nak sambut macam ni. Nak pergi mandi dulu kejap.” kata Jinyoung.

“Ne pergilah.” kata Mark.

Jinyoung melangkah ke biliknya. Selesai mandi. Jinyoung memakai tuala mandi di pinggangnya. Dia memandang ke cermin. Dia menekan pipinya yang lebam. Sesekali dia mengeluh sakit.

“Uhh.. Apa” mukanya terasa panas. Kesan lebam di mata dan pipi kirinya terasa begitu sakit. Begitu juga pergelangan tangan kirinya juga bengkak kebiruan akibat dipegang kuat oleh peminat fanatiknya tadi.  
Selesai berpakaian. Jinyoung mengenakan baju t-shirt merah “supreme” dan seluar pendek hitamnya. Dia melangkah keluar dari bilik dan mengambil tempat di sofa yang disediakan Bambam.

“Hyung duduk sini,” Bambam bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan kepada Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung apa jadi sebenarnya?” tanya Mark.

“EH! Hyung! Kenapa tanya pula? lupakan saja lah. Kita kan nak sambut hari jadi hyung ni!” kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum pada Mark dengan matanya yang bengkak/hampirtertutup di mata kanan. Dia tak mahu Mark risau tambahan pula hari ini hari jadinya. Dia tidak mahu melihat Mark sedih. 

“Yugyeom pasanglah lilin tu?” kata Jinyoung kepada Yugyeom.

“Ne” Yugyeom pantas memasang lilin.

Mereka menanyikan lagu hari jadi untuk Mark Hyung.  
Bahasa Hangul/korean.  
Bahasa China.  
Bahasa Inggeris.

Mark pegang sahaja tangan kanan Jinyoung sikit pun tak dilepas. 

“Hyung, make a wish” Jinyoung cuba menarik tangannya. Tapi Mark tak mahu lepas. Semasa Mark sedang berdoa/wish dia masih memegang tangan Jinyoung. Dia menunduk, matanya terpejam, tangan di genggam dan dirapatkan ke mukanya. Tapi dia tak melepaskan tangan Jinyoung selesai berdoa dia mencium tangan Jinyoung yang masih dipegangnya. Hanya Mark sahaja yang tahu apa yang dimintanya pada Tuhan pada ketika itu.. Mark meniup lilin.... Jinyoung hanya tersenyum melihat Mark.   
Usai itu, Jinyoung memeluk Mark. sambil berkata,

“Happy birthday hyung. Semoga panjang umur dan sihat selalu. Gomawo sudah jadi kawan aku selama ini hyung. I love you!”

“Hyung juga. Jinyoung. Gomawo untuk segalanya Jinyoung”

Mark masih nampak sedih, tak ceria kerana keadaan Jinyoung. Sesekali Mark tersenyum. Selesai potong kek,mereka semua mula mengambil kek yang dipotong Mark tadi, tetapi tidak Mark, dia mengambil Hamburger yang dibeli Jinyoung tadi. Jinyoung sedang minum air dan terhenti seketika. Dia melihat Mark membuka satu bungkusan hamburger yang telah rosak.Hancur tapi masih boleh dimakan. Mark menyuap ke dalam mulutnya perlahan dan diperhatikan Jinyoung dan yang lain. Mark makan sedikit demi sedikit tapi dalam keadaan menunduk. Tiba-tiba, airmatanya menitik jatuh ke bungkusan itu. Mark telah menangis. Sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung. Dia masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu Jinyoung mengalami kesusahan sebelum ini dan semata-mata ingin membeli makanan yang digemarinya.

“Hyung?” panggil Jinyoung sambil memegang bahu Mark.  
Mark hanya menunduk dan masih menyuap mulutnya.

“Mark hyung.” Jinyoung dengan cepat memeluk Mark.

“Mark hyung. Janganlah macam ni. Aku okay jelah Hyung. Hyung tengok aku ada sakit ke? Takde kan. Tolonglah jangan nangis jangan sedih. Kalau hyung macam ni, lagi sakit aku rasa. Jangan nangis ya.”

Mark meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jinyoung. Dia masih tidak boleh berhenti menangis. Selepas beberapa saat, Jinyoung duduk seperti biasa dan memegang tangan kiri Mark. Jaebum di sebelah Mark, mengusap-usap belakang Mark. Cuba menenangkan Mark. Jackson entah dari mana, tiba-tiba datang dan mencalit krim kek ke muka Mark!  
“Yaa!!” Marah Mark terkejut. Jackson menjelirkan lidahnya ke Mark. Mengejek Mark.

Mark bangun dari tempat duduk, mengambil secebis kek dan terus mengejar Jackson! Jackson pantas berlari cuba menyelamatkan diri. Dia tak nak mukanya yang handsome tu kene kotor!

“Hyung! Hyung! Mianhae! Mianhae!” menjerit Jackson meminta maaf sambil berlari. Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya ketawa besar melihat “filem aksi” dihadapan mereka! Keadaan kembali ceria selepas apa yang dibuat Jackson. Jackson The most funniest man ever!! (I love Jackson... lol xD)  
.............................................

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mereka semua sudah tidur. Kecuali Mark. Mark turun dari katilnya dan pergi ke bilik Jinyoung. Dia tahu Jinyoung belum tidur lagi kerana bilik Jinyoung masih bercahaya. Mark melangkah perlahan ke bilik Jinyoung melepasi Jackson, Bambam dan Yugyeom. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu bilik Jinyoung. Dia melihat Jinyoung sedang duduk di atas tilamnya. 

“Hey”

“Oh Mark Hyung”

“Boleh hyung masuk?”

“Masuklah”

Mark duduk disebelah Jinyoung di atas lantai.  
Mark melihat keadaan Jinyoung.Jinyoung berbaring di tilamnya. Jinyoung sedang menuam mata kanannya yang bengkak.

“Mari Hyung tolong.”

“Ah... gwenchana hyung”

“Alah... marilah” Mark merampas tuala putih dari tangan Jinyoung.

“Sini baring sini Jinyoung”. Mark bersandar ke dinding dan meluruskan kakinya. Jinyoung baring dan kepalanya diletakkan di peha Mark. Mark menuam lebam di mata Jinyoung.

“Ah! Apa! Perlahanlah sikit hyung” sesekali Jinyoung mengeluh sakit.

“ha... mianhae mianhae... okay okay hyung perlahan” kata Mark.

“Jinyoung apa jadi sebenarnya ni?” tanya Mark.

“Kalau hyung tak payah tahu, boleh tak?” kata Jinyoung perlahan.

“Alah! Cakaplah!” Mark marah dan menuam mata Jinyoung dengan kuat!

“Ah! Apa! Hyung!”

“Nak cakap ke tak?!”

“Ne ne....” Jinyoung mengalah.

“Aku memang nak balik awal tadi hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba masa shooting tadi aku makan hamburger masa lunch, aku teringat hyung. So aku decided nak belikan hyung hamburger yang hyung paling suka kat Seoul ni. So aku suruh driver bawa aku ke sana.”

“Jap jap. Takkan tak da orang lain yang teman?”

“Manager-hyung tanya,Aku ada nak pergi mana-mana tak? Aku cakap aku terus balik rumah. So tak da siapa yang teman aku.”

“Then?”

“Then sampai kat restoran aku keluar dan pesan. Aku duduk kat meja messege hyung. Lepas siap aku keluar. Mula-mula aku tengok tak da lah ramai sangat orang di luar. Aku telefon driver, aku tunggu tepi jalan. Tiba-tiba ada orang pegang tangan aku hyung! Aku terkejut! Aku tarik tangan aku cakap minta lepas. Dia tak nak hyung. Aku tengok belakang, rupanya ada dalam 20 orang keliling aku. Dia pegang tangan aku, rambut aku,peha aku! Serius aku panik!”

“Ha?!! What??!!”

“Ye hyung” sambil mencebik bibirnya, muka sedih.

“Jinyoung kau dah tak sucilah ni?”

“Hey! Hyung! Apa ni?! Takkan pegang tangan pun dah tak suci lagi!!” Jinyoung terbangun dari baringnya dan memandang tajam Markue.

“Haa... Mianhae mianhae...” Mark tersenyum.

“Hey Jinyoung. Sini” Mark menarik kedua bahu Jinyoung ke dalam dakapannya. Jinyoung sekali lagi baring di peha Mark.

“Hyung minta maaf sekali lagi. Jinyoung susah semata-mata untuk hyung.”

“Hyung sebenarnya aku nak beli hadiah untuk hyung. Tapi aku tak da masa nak keluar hyung. Sibuk sangat dengan shooting dengan JJP lagi. Tu je yang aku boleh beri pada hyung, sekarang ni. Maafkan aku hyung”

“EH! Gwenchana.... Kau ada masa sambut tadi pun dah cukup bermakna pada hyung. Terima kasih banyak Jinyoung. Terima kasih banyak. Hyung janji akan beri surprise hadiah hari jadi kau 2 minggu lagi.”

“Betul ke hyung? Apa dia?”

“EH! Dah tentulah surprise. Buat apa tanya?!! ” kata Mark.

“HAHAHAHAHA... betul jugak”

Mereka berbual kosong sehingga jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Mark melihat Jinyoung. Mata Jinyoung merah. Mengantuk. 

“Okaylah Jinyoung. Hyung nak balik bilik.”

“Ne hyung” Jinyoung sudah berbaring di tilamnya.

“Mari sini” Mark mengambil selimut Jinyoung dan menutup badan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Mark. Sebelum Mark bangun untuk beredar, Mark merapatkan mukanya ke Jinyoung dan mencium lembut dahi putih Jinyoung. Jinyoung terkejut dengan tindakan Mark.

“I love you sweetheart. Sleep tight. Sweet dream my lil’ pepi”   
Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan melirik matanya memandang Mark terus ke pintu biliknya.   
Mark memandang Jinyoung membalas senyuman Jinyoung dan menutup lampu dan pintu bilik Jinyoung. Mark beredar ke biliknya. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang sudah mula untuk tidur. Mark melangkah keluar bilik dan menutup pintu bilik Yugyeom dan Bambam pula. Mark terhenti dan berpaling memandang ke pintu bilik itu  
.  
“Jinyoung. Hyung beruntung sangat dapat kawan seperti kau. Hyung janji akan jaga kau sebagaimana kau jaga hyung selama ini. Hyung sayangkan kau sangat-sangat. Tuhanku, tolong lindunginya dan sayanginya seperti mana aku menyayanginya.” kata Mark di dalam hati dan melangkah ke bilik tidurnya.......................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks dah baca.... :D


End file.
